Autumn and Winter
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Autumn is the daughter of Father Time and Mother Earth...she finds herself attracted to the suave Jack Frost. But, she is rather shy and finds it difficult to express her feelings to him.


Note: Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause inspired fanfiction. Newcomer to the legendary council, Indian Summer, better known as Autumn, is the daughter of Mother Nature and Father Time. She is the youngest member and is just meeting the members for the first time. Being very astute, she knows the figures and is delighted to meet them. She meets Jack and becomes rather giddy around him. All she wishes now is to be around him and get to know him better, but she is shy. She wonders if love and possibly marriage can be possible...Even immortals need love.

"I **invented** chill !"--Jack Frost, Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause

Chapter 1—The New Recruit

Everyone in the Legendary Council knew that Mother Nature and Father Time had been husband and wife since the beginning of all creation. Chronus had seen Gaia put many things into motion but he had always wanted a child of his own. So, she finally gave him one. Her name was Autumn and she was in charge of "Indian Summer". She couldn't become a member of the council until she had become older, but she already liked being among all the other legendaries.

It was true that she was adored by all of the members, especially her mother but once she grew older, she found herself being strangely attracted to Jack Frost, who was far older than she.

Soon as she turned 18, Autumn wanted to prove herself "worthy" of the Legendary Council. Of course, this would mean tests galore for the young woman, but she was ready to make a name for herself in the council. She might've seemed adorable, precious and endearing to many but she was about to show everyone just how tough she could be. Curtis, the expirimental elf, would be the one watching her as she went through all the ordeals. Her mettle was about to be tested to its limit, but she didn't know the meaning of the words "failure" or "quit".

The golden skinned, hazelnut haired, dark-eyed beauty began to go through tests that Curtis graded her on. Each test was more gruelling than the last, but she felt spurred on by her friends in the Council, who had been watching her. Jack watched curiously, noticing how she had matured since the last time he had seen her. He had recalled seeing her as a little girl, and remembered how sweet and adorable she had been. His chilly appearance didn't seem so cold when he saw her rushing by him. He felt warmth inside of his heart as he had once before when he had received his first hug. He shook off the feeling though and thought it nothing more that possible heartburn. But, in his mind, he knew it was more than just warmth in his heart.

It was potential love.

Autumn caught her breath and wiped the sweat off her brow. Curtis had a bottle of water waiting for her and handed it to her.

"Here, you need this more than I do, dear.", he said, also handing her a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow, face and neck. She drank deeply from the sports bottle and sighed, waiting for his assessment.

"No...way...", he said in a hushed whisper. Her ears perked at this reponse.

"What is it, Curtis ? Is it bad or good ?", she inquired, inquistively, her dark eyes filling with light and hope.

"It's...phenomenal. You are _beyond_ expectation. Congratulations. You are welcomed among the elite. Good goin' kiddo !", Curtis said, patting her on the back. All the other Legendaries began cheering, whistling and clapping for her hard work. As far as they were concerned, she was a natural for the Council.

Chapter 2—Alluring Scent of the Rose

It was spring, but Santa's workshop was always busy, planning and preparing for the Christmas of next year. Autumn helped around the north pole here and there and temperatures had warmed up more for her liking. It wasn't too terribly warm for Jack, thankfully. Even summer temperatures didn't cause him to melt, but his intake of sun had to be watched carefully.

One sunny spring day, Jack was doing something unusual, but since his attitude shift, he had been doing more activities that were "out of character" for him. He was admiring the blue roses that were growing in the rose garden that Autumn had helped plant. Like mother Gaia, she had a green thumb and could grow anything she put into the ground.

"Those hybrid tea roses are spectacular.", he complimented, smiling devilishly at her. Her golden cheeks took upon a rosy hew.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm glad you like them. You can have one if you wish.", she offered.

"Ah, I have a better idea.", Jack said. He fashioned his two hands as if they were holding a ball of some sort and carefully, quickly crafted a crystal rose. Through it, the prismatic effect was beyond anything anyone had ever witnessed, and was nothing short of magical.

"Is this for me ?", she asked.

"Why, yes. Why shouldn't it be ? I've wanted to give you something like this for a long time, Autumn.", Jack said placing the rose in her hands.

"Jack...I...I wanted to tell you something. Now's a better time than ever.", Autumn said, holding the crystalline rose close to her. With a wave of her hand, she spirited it away to a vase that was in her parents' house. Jack neared to her, listening intently.

"What is it, dear ?", he asked, curiously.

"I love you. Ever since I came into my reasoning age...Before I really knew what love was, I knew that I had to get to know you more. The more I get to know you, the more I want to be around you...", she said, her voice very feminine and soft. Jack tenderly placed an arm around her.

"Honey...I love you too.", he said, and leaned in close to kiss her. The experience had chilled her somewhat but the sensation was unlike anything she had felt before. She breathed out a breath of cold air and chuckled.

"Woah !", she said, shivering somewhat.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship...", Jack said, playing with Autumn's hair. She held him closer and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, which left him breathless.

"I couldn't agree more, Jack.", she said, with a saucy smirk.

Chapter 3—Legendary Wedding

Autumn and Jack began dating and they decided to wed a year after they had proclaimed their love. It was early April and there was still a chill in the air. The church in the North Pole hadn't been too far from Santa's workshop, and all the provisions had been met for the wedding to commense. Mother Earth and Father Time were bursting with joy and tears of happiness for their young daughter. Certainly, they had experienced this before when she had been born, but this elation had only been magnefied.

Jack was a completely transformed man. Of course, he was still responsible for bringing in the freeze of winter, but he was an artist in his own right. Each pattern in the ice had his unique signature and was splendid for the aesthetic eye to behold. Some of the handiwork at the wedding was because he had willed it happen. In fact, the veil that Autumn had was made of ice and snowflakes, shimmering gloriously in the light.

The reverend stood in front of the congregation, mammoth Bible opened to _Corinthians_ _1_.

He read a few passages from that chapter, had the couple recite their vows and the two exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss your bride.", the elderly, grey-haired reverend said, warmly.

Autumn stood on her tip-toes to kiss him as she usually did. Jack looked illumined everytime she smooched him in such a way. It was now official. The two were husband and wife, and they did indeed make a beautiful couple.

Epilogue

Scott was glad for his friend Jack. They had been enemies at one time, but now wasn't the case. In fact, Jack was about to be a proud papa of two fraternal twins, Jill and Julian. The babies weren't going to be delivered until December 10th, give or take a few days. It was perfect timing on everyone's part. Scott had a feeling the two kids would make great workshop employees. They would always have work no matter what they did, and Scott would make sure of that.

December came with a rush, and the babies were delivered a couple days earlier than expected. But, they were still healthy. They had their mother's tan skin and their father's blue eyes. Scott's young boy, Buddy decided to take care of the babies while mom and dad were out working. Jill and Julian already adored Buddy and considered him their surrogate father. No one would've ever guessed that Jack would've turned out to be such a tremendous dad, let alone a good guy. He had just been a little misunderstood in his youth. Though his parents were long since dead, he had the family he wanted now. Scott was like the brother he never had, and the two often acted like siblings from time to time. There was no more jealousy between the two "brothers". Jack had found his niche, as well as true happiness. Scott couldn't have wanted it any other way for his best friend, and knew his children were in magnificent hands. Truly, this was all that really mattered in their world.

The End


End file.
